nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Enigma
Enigma, known in full as Enigma Brew, is the eighth perk in the Zombies series. It is awarded, along with all the other seven perks, to one of the seven players participating in Generation after completing the Generation Easter Egg. Enigma allows the player to become invisible and be ignored by the Zombies temporarily. When 'Perk-A-Punched', it's invisibility lasts longer, a Ghillie Suit will appear on the character model and the player can equip a third weapon. Enigma reappears in the Dark Tears series, as well as Outside Influence. In the latter, it only makes a single appearance. It will reappear in a new project. How to Obtain Time Travel Will Tell/Dawn of a new Dusk *Generation: By completing the Generation Easter Egg *Abenddämmerung: By Perk-A-Punching a different perk. *L'Étranger: By reaching the four perk limit or by completing the Catacomb Rot easter egg. *Wald des Todes: Via the Random Perk Bottle *Den Endkampf: Via the Random Perk Bottle, drops from Panicked Survivors (under certain cirumstancesThe Random Perk Bottle will only drop from Panicked Survivors wielding the Grim Reaper, which has an 11% of spawning. The Grim Reaper survivor will always drop a power-up. Max Ammo is the most common drop at 60%. Random Perk Bottle is the least likely, only being 15%.) *Sacrificial Night: Immediatley upon reaching the fourth perk. *Concurrent Demise: Rare chance of dropping in the form of a Purple Random Perk Bottle, it only gives the obtainer the perk. *Looprevil: Via the Random Perk Bottle *L.U.N.A.R: By knifing the Frozen Wonder Punch Machine, a mysterious tune will play and a purple aura will sorround the player, giving them Enigma. *Lament of the Dead: By defeating CaptainMacMillan, it can't be lost. *Shinin no meiyo: By completing the easter egg, Hiru's Final Wish, and then downing Richtofen in the Dark Zone upon failing to resist the Suction Wind power-up's pull. When he downs, the puple bottle will drop. *Paraphony: It is confirmed to be in Paraphony, but how to obtain is, as of yet, unknown. A Universe Splintered *World of Death: By killing 500 Zombies from behind, it is rewarded instantly and will remain for the rest of the game. *Nazizombiesplus.die: It is unlocked numerous times in the easter egg, after freeing the Morning Star it can drop from a Luchadore Random Perk Bottle, after entering the internet it can drop off a dead Brony via a purple perk bottle or obtained at the Perk Store (for one player only) after the owners are scared off by Wikia Zombies, it can also be unlocked at the end of the easter egg, in which a random 10 perks are awarded to each player. *Installation 00: it is unlocked by killing an infected Sangheili Ultra, who will drop a Purple Perk Bottle, giving Enigma to the obtainer. *Fortune's End: It is unlocked by mixing the Kritzkrieg bottle with Steam bottles. *Künstliche Tod: It is unlocked by taking an Aperture Science Rocket Launcher Sentry into a Aperture Science Emancipation Gel, the bottle will pop out of the eye socket. *Elemental Ascendance: It is unlocked by obtaining one of Dead Raiser's wonder weapons, which can only be unlocked between Round 10-13. Dark Tears Enigma returns in the Dark Tears map Vengeance. *Vengeance Currently unknown *The Dark: Currently unknown Enigma is best combined with the Perk-A-Punched variant of Stamin-Up, Quick Revive and Perk-A-Punched Speed Cola, making the player an effective medic and soldier at the same time. In-Game, it's icon is the same as the Ghost perk. Trivia *It is the only perk to not cost anything under any circumstance. **As such, it is the most rare perk to obtain, being immune to Positive Power-Ups, numerous Random Perk Bottle circumstances and even mods cannot obtain it because there is no drinking model. *Enigma is the only thing from Zombies to appear in every single map from the Time Travel Will Tell series, surpassing the Ray Gun and most other Perk-A-Colas by appearing in Paraphony and Elemental Ascendance. *Enigma makes a small appearance in the Dead Raiser's Vengeance campaign, it appears in three missions used by some enemies (The Storm, Turning Point and The Ebon Blade), it is mentioned in Inglorious Hellfire in a Group 935 sheet and is seen in Epilogue. It also appears in one of the Remember When... maps, added after Dead Raiser's Vengeance was introduced. Sources Category: Gruntijackal Category:Perk-a-Cola Category:Non-Canon Category: Gruntijackal's Perks Category:Generation Category:Abenddämmerung Category:L'Étranger Category:Wald des Todes Category:Den Endkampf Category:Sacrificial Night Category:Concurrent Demise Category:Looprevil Category:L.U.N.A.R Category:Lament of the Dead Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Paraphony Category:Dawn of a new Dusk